It Was His Eyes (Sesshomaru x OC)
by BookDevil101
Summary: Akane was simply living out her life with her pack. Key word being 'was'. She barely escaped with her life, and found herself dying at the base of a tree. Once Akane is on her feet, she is ready for revenge. She comprises with Sesshomaru to let her travel with him. Together, they set off in search of Naraku.
1. Chapter 1

It all happened so fast. The sudden presence of demons, all around us, the stench unbearable. The sudden movement of the first demon that made the rest rain down on us. The howling and cries of pain of my comrades. The clash of metal against scales and flesh. Ripping flesh. The metallic scent of blood forever staining the air around us.

We were a common demon wolf tribe that did not interfere with others, and yet we were attacked. I managed to escape down the hills, into a forest and a clearing, but not before I was attacked and witnessed the deaths of many friends. The demon had come out of nowhere, ramming it's fangs into my side. I had been holding my sword in my hand at the time, so I used it to sloppily chop it's head off. I had to pry it's jaws open in order to get myself free of the snake-like demon. I stared into it's now dull eyes. They had been a glowing red moments before. Now they looked like a fire that had been left to die. The scales no longer shone as they did before. They were a emerald green that matched a dirty pond. The body convulsed once, scaring me shitless.

I was gasping for air as I ran, blood gushing out of the wound in my right side. I could hear the pounding of my own footsteps as I somehow ran. I could still hear the screams of pain, echoing through my mind. At that moment, I knew I would never forget these moments, if I even managed to live.

The trees were blurs, and I ran for who knows how long. The scent of blood was only my own. I was sure that another demon would find me by my blood, but I made no effort to wash it away. I suddenly found myself deep inside a forest, at the foot of a tree. I brushed my black hair out of my face with my bloody hands. I looked down at the wound. It was a deep gash that took up the greater half of my stomach, circling around to my back. It was worse than I had first thought. I cursed, my voice only managing a whisper.

I leaned my head against the tree and tried to catch my breath. The blood continuously flowed out of my side, not once giving me a chance to. Every breath was sharp and painful, bringing tears to my eyes. I didn't let them fall. I wouldn't cry until I returned to my comrades. Until I saw what was left and if any survived. I would only cry when I knew who was lost. If nothing was left, and I was stretching the if, because I knew it took more than a couple hundred demons to completely wipe out the Eastern wolf demon tribe, I would get my revenge. I was going to get revenge even if there was something left.

I growled to myself. This made me cough drastically. I could taste the metallic tang of blood in my mouth and found it dripping on my lips. I wiped it away, the sudden movement of my arm making me hiss in pain. My vision began to blur and had black dots. I felt weak and colder. "No," I managed to get out. "This is not the end. I won't let it be," I growled to myself as I finally passed out.

I spent a day falling in and out of consciousness. The blood was still pouring out, refusing to completely clot. I could tell that I was paler and I felt colder. The blood loss was far from minimal. My head fell forward, and I could see my black hair which outlined my face. My eyesight had finally begun to blur. The brown of the trunks mashed with the bright green of the spring trees. I started hearing the rushing sound of water, and the rustling of the leaves. Everything had been quiet before. The pain began to disappear.

The rustling grew louder, and peaked my interest. I had been fading away, but the growing noise was bringing me back to my senses. No! I would not die until I got my revenge! I groaned, trying to make my head lift up, giving me an unpleasant dizzy spell. It was most likely caused by my blood loss. I managed to let out a growl, angling it towards a clump of tall bushes that were across from me.

'White hair…'

I stopped growling.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

'A small, sweet voice. Could be easy prey. Probably protected by the other one.'

"Get back, Rin."

'A gruff voice. Dangerous.'

"You stupid girl! Listen to Lord Sesshomaru!"

'Annoying.'

I let my eyes drift a little, only to bring them back to the bush when a tall figure stepped out. He was beautiful. His golden eyes shone even without the light of the sun, and his white hair sparkled with pride. The markings etched along his face complemented him perfectly, and his muscles could be seen through his kimono. The giant tail of fur that lay across his right shoulder only made the effect stronger.

I could smell him too. His scent was overpowering. He was a dog demon. My brother hated dog demons. The thought of my brother brought tears to my eyes. I examined the beautiful demon that stood before me. He pulled out his sword and brought it to my throat. If I were to die by this demon's hand, I don't think I would mind. I felt that it would be an honor. I was interested with the red design on his spotless, white kimono. The armour that clad his chest and shoulder, although spotted with blood, shone greatly and made me lower my gaze.

I closed my eyes with a small sigh. The demon known as Sesshomaru lifted his sword, ready to swing. The next moments I was sure that my head was about to be lopped off.

"Lord Sesshomaru! No!" Tiny footsteps hurriedly ran towards us. I opened my blue eyes to find a young human girl. She was maybe at least 8, standing at about 4'11" with her arms splayed out, forming a "shield" in front of me. I was curious as to why a human girl would protect a half-dead demon like me. My vision was blurring again, because it seemed as though the Lord's eyes had softened in the slightest. I tried to straighten myself, putting all of my weight on my good arm. I never took my gaze off of the girl. Her black hair was wavy, but mostly straight, and her orange dress complemented her well.

"Rin. This woman is a wolf demon. The same type of demons that killed you the first time," the demon lord's voice was cold and smooth. I could see the girl flinch a little. Her eye caught mine, but looked away quickly. Her eyes were of a brown that could be seen on the barks of evergreen trees. Rin, as I found out with my slow mind, didn't move.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she whispered softly, "I do not believe this demon is bad. She needs help, too." I was too tired to keep up with the conversation. I could hear a very quiet 'tch', before I collapsed forward, falling into the soft green grass below me.

When I awoke next, I was no longer in the same place. My surroundings had changed. I was laying on my back, staring up at the tops of trees. Their green leaves swayed silently in the wind. I could see the bright blue sky behind them. I didn't think I'd get the chance to see the sky again. The blue was of the same blue as my brother's eyes. I had hoped greatly that he had been out on patrol with his two friends, rather than in the camp during the attack. Both were awful positions. He would be dead in one or greatly depressed to find his comrades dead.

I growled and grabbed my head with both hands. I had a headache. I was suddenly aware of a the crackling of a fire, although I did not need it, me being a demon and all. I turned my head to the side to find a toad-looking demon holding fish over the fire. I inspected him. He didn't seem dangerous, but I didn't want to make any assumptions without actually knowing. He had a staff laying next to his small body, afterall.

"You are awake now?" The impish demon squawked. His voice was a nuisance to my sensitive ears, but I didn't tell him so.

"Hopefully so. Are you the one who saved me?" I questioned. If he were the one who saved me, I would become indebted to him. I was a proud wolf who respected others. I let my blue eyes roam our surroundings.

"I am not, wolf. It is my great lord that carried you here and healed you," he said without turning to me.

"Where is this 'great lord' right now? I wish to see my savior," I replied calmly. The pain in my side had grown to a small dull throb. I looked back up, enjoying the peaceful sway of the leaves. "Where is the girl?" I had just remembered about the small girl who had kept the powerful dog demon from slicing his thin sword across my rigid neck. Was he the great lord the imp spoke of? If so, why would he heal me?

The questions kept running through my mind so often, that I almost missed the imp's response, "Lord Sesshomaru is checking our perimeters and the girl, Rin, is off picking berries or something. She'll be back to attend to your wounds, soon." I watched him as he stuck the stick that the fish was impaled on, into the ground, letting the fire keep it warm.

I hmmed in response, letting my mind drift. I had come so close to dying. I hadn't realized how frightening it was until I almost experienced it. Never again, would I be that close. I made my resolve. I would get stronger, and fight until I could avenge my comrades.


	2. Chapter 2

Not even ten minutes had passed before I could hear the pitter patter of a child's small feet. I turned my head to the side, to find the small girl from earlier.

Rin… Was it?

"Master Jaken! I found some berries! Would you like some?" I could hear the girl cry out happily. Her orange dress bounced slightly as she ran towards the make-shift camp.

The imp didn't turn around to face her, but I heard him sigh to himself. Grumbling, he replied, "No."

I glowered at the imp's short and gruff response. I looked to the child who just smiled at him with a nod. How was she so easy going? Did the imp's rudeness not affect the poor girl?

"Ummm, are you awake?" Rin called to me slightly from across the small clearing.

"I am. Thank you." I sighed. I felt as though it was my time to finally move and face the damage done to myself. I could no longer bask in the peace. I groaned as I sat up. I tried to, at least. I had brought myself up against a tree. My side was most definitely going to be scarred, no question about that. My breathing sped up and there was pain shooting through my entire body. I could feel the soreness from my fleeing. The guilt was unbearable the moment I realized that I had abandoned and left my tribe to die. If I had stayed, would they had lived? If I had gone back for the few that might have remained, would they have lived?

Everything was spinning, the ground before blurred once again, this time from tears. "Ah! Don't move! You'll open your wound!" The girl cried. Rin had settled the berries beside the fish, before turning to me.

"I'm fine," I grumbled. I wasn't trying to be hostile, but I wanted to meet my savior. If it really was the great dog demon, then I was very lucky. Warmth flooded down my side, and when I looked down, I saw that I was once again, bleeding. "Nevermind, no i'm not," I said in defeat. I looked at Rin, who was calling for 'Lord Sesshomaru'. I let my head lean back on the tree I was propped up against. The wind blew a little, my bangs tickling my forehead.

Quick, light steps.

Even breathing.

The scent of a great demon.

Sesshomaru quickly stepped out into the clearing with a calm manner, as if he hadn't rushed over here. I knew better. I had heard the man after all.

"What is it, Rin?"

Rin didn't say anything, but pointed to the damaged me. Sesshomaru's eyes followed the young girl's finger, like a dog following a treat, until they landed upon me, eying me carefully. I gazed back at him, meeting his golden eyes with my own blue ones. They were probably glassy, I realized, as if fog was overtaking my brain. It felt like it, too.

I could sense his judging gaze rest upon me, even without looking at him. I screwed up my eyes in pain. Normally, a wound such as this would not cause me this much pain. "Lord Sesshomaru, I think my wound is laced with poison.

His piercing golden eyes did not move from me as he approached me. "It is indeed," he replied, his voice reminding me of a storm. It rasped slightly, but it seemed as smooth as silk, if it were possible to begin with.

Was it a dog's distaste for wolves? I particularly had nothing against dog demons, for I had not had an experience to hate one. My brother had said he hated dog demons, he never went into great detail, but he did mention the name of Inuyasha. Sesshomaru motioned for me to lie on my side, which I did without a word.

I did not move as the great demon towered before me, inspecting me. He silently reached out and found the edge of my wrapping. He slowly undid it, making sure to keep enough distance between us. I cranked my neck to peer at the wound. The gash reached from the left top portion of my back and circled around to my right side like a snake. I watched the demon as he watched me. Only when a thin line of greenish yellow light appeared at the tips of his fingers, did I make a sound. It was a small gasp, but Sesshomaru only looked me in the eye before slicing the light across my entire wound.

My scream hurt my own ears.

Blackness clouded my vision.

The next thing I knew, I was waking up with a dull ache everywhere. The stress had finally taken it's toll, I assumed. I had been wrapped in fur. It was white as snow. Not dirty snow, but freshly fallen snow. It calmed me, cleared my mind even. I had not noticed the approaching footsteps, until the being stood over me.

My breath caught in my throat. I felt as though I could see clearly for the first time. Sesshomaru stood before me, a dark and hard look covering his beautiful face. His long white hair glistened without light shining upon it and his demeanor was strong and silent. He seemed to be more frightening than I had visioned him to be, but I did not let it phase me too much, as the little human girl was not bothered by it at all. I unconsciously pushed the fur off of me. The dog demon simply bent down and picked it up, draping it over his shoulder.

I took me a second to regain my voice, but I found it eventually. "W-what happened?" I trailed off slightly, giving the great demon a questioning look. I realized that I would forever be grateful to this demon, but I had nothing to repay him with. I only had myself, which I could use in order to protect him, though I doubted he needed saving or protection. Maybe I could do small unimportant things for him? Anything seemed like a good idea to me, so I went with it.

"I used my poison to cancel out the other poison. It seems you are well enough now." He turned on his heel and started walking off. "Rin," was all he said, before disappearing into the forest.

I frantically scrambled to my feet as the imp mumbled under his breath, "What an ungrateful wolf". I lurched forward as the blood rushed to my head and a dull pain flooded through my overused system. I growled at my lipm self, and forced my legs to slowly move forward.

"Wait! Lord Sesshomaru, wait! Please!" I called out after him. I was greatly indebted to the dog demon, therefore, I decided that I would most definitely repay him. I could still see him, as he stopped walking and turned around, a passive look on his face, although I could see his brows raise in question. "I am in your debt, let me repay you. I also have nowhere to go now. I wish to accompany you," I stated simply. I bowed my head in his direction as well. I did not want to anger him.

"I closely watched him from my bowed position. "Do as you wish," was all I heard before his footsteps sounded again, light and quiet like snow. I quickly raised my head up ignoring the flaring pain, and walked up to Rin, who was waiting by a two-headed dragon.

"Oh I'm so glad you'll be joining us!" she exclaimed, as if she had candy. "My name is Rin, nice too meet you!" She held out her hand to us as we began to walk.

I took the little girl's hand in my own. "I'm called Akane. Thank you for protecting me, I promise not to eat you," I said as I gave her a small side grin. Rin laughed excitedly and took the reigns of the dragon once her hand left mine. I turned to look at the small demon near my feet. His green skin looked a sickly color, but I assumed it was normal, so I did not dare comment on it.

"Hello. And what might your name be?" I spoke calmly to the demon, but I felt my throat close up as the recent memories came back to me. I wanted to puke.

The little demon hmmped in annoyance, but he responded, "My name is Jaken." It was all that I got out of him before he rushed past Rin and I, walking behind Sesshomaru.I nodded at this and quietly sunk into dark thoughts. I would not forgive the one who sent the demons after us. nodded at this and quietly sunk into dark thoughts. I would not forgive the one who sent the demons after us.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week now. Rarely pausing for breaks, only for food or for sleep, which the human girl needed quite often. It was a bit tedious, but I understood. She was only a child, after all. A human child, to be exact. I was sitting in a tree branch with Rin as a group of troll-like demons came rushing by. They were chasing a woman.

I merely turned my head and looked up at the clouds with little care, but Rin began climbing down, mumbling to herself, "I need to save her. I need to help her." Rin's black hair swayed slightly in the wind as she climbed down. I didn't budge from where I sat.

Was she really going to be so dumb as to rush at a group of demons?

Apparently she was. My eyes grew wide as I saw her pick up a rock and chuck it at the nearest demon. The rock only bounced off of it's oily green skin. It's muscles rippled as it turned around to face her.

"Well, good job, Rin. You managed to get one's attention. Now what do you plan on doing?" I sighed dramatically and swiftly jumped off the branch. I made a loud thump as I landed on the ground before Rin, which gained the attention of the other two demons. They growled and raised their weapons. They really wanted to do this?

"Run. Take the woman with you," I said to Rin. She took off in one direction while I went in the other. Luckily, the demons found me more entertaining to chase than a young human girl.

I was running away. I had no plan now. I could fight, but fighting would most likely reopen my wound after running. I was still healing, sadly. The bright green leaves of the trees above me blended into the blue sky as I ran. All I heard was the thumping of large angry footsteps behind me.

I couldn't run forever.

With that thought, I abruptly stopped and turned around. In the time it took the demons to come to a sloppy halt, I had already drew out my sword and had it pointed at the demon in the middle. "Which one of you am I going to fight or are you going to be smart and attack me all at once?" I rolled my eyes. These types of demons were so stupid.

I was apparently wrong. They all rushed me at the same time. One for my middle, one for my feet, and one straight above me. I was completely cornered and the only option was to run. But I already decided against doing that.

I drew my sword towards me and let one demon tackle my middle. It was blue and it stunk like rotten flesh. I gagged as my eyes watered from the strong unpleasant smell. I may have been a wolf demon but I was a purebred wolf. I didn't like rotten meat.

I grunted as I fell onto my back, but I grinned when I saw what happened. The demon had run it's heart straight into the tip of my sword. I pushed the dead body off of me.

 _Two more to go._

"Eh?" Was all I said when I saw their dead bodies as well. "I didn't kill them." I said to myself.

I spun around when I got a reply. "Of course you didn't. I did." My blue eyes widened in what I interpreted as happiness. Sesshomaru stepped forward and flicked the blood off of his hand. He began to walk in the direction that I came from.

"Ah, so you saved my life again?"

"It seems so," was the only response I got. I was lucky to even get a response. Rin told me how little Sesshomaru talked.

She had told me once that, "he talks to his enemies more than he does with us." I had snorted when she pouted in frustration.

"I was surprised to see you here. I thought you were trying to get the Tetsusaiga from your brother?"

"Kagura interfered. Did you not scent me near you and Rin?"

"I was a little occupied," I grumbled and tried to focus on walking over the large roots of the trees without tripping.

"I was able to find you, was I not?"

"Yeah but all you had to do was follow the smell of rotting flesh. I couldn't smell anything _other_ than that."

Sesshomaru didn't respond.

 _Did I just_ win _?_ _Woah._

The walk was silent until we reached a small cave at the base of a small mountain. I could finally smell properly again, and noticed that Rin was in the cave, along with Jaken and Ah-Un.

"You ok?" I asked Rin as she ran up to me. I always noticed how she kept a fair distance away from me, as if she were afraid I would do something. Honestly, Sesshomaru was scarier than I, so I did not understand.

"I'm fine, but the woman hit her head and passed out," Rin mumbled.

"Well I don't know what to do. She'll wake up when ever her body feels like it. She'll probably be fine. Right?" I asked Sesshomaru and I turned my head to him. I looked at his outline as it leaned in the opening of the cave. The fire that had been going gave his face a lonesome look that made my heart clench with sadness.

I was alone now too.

"Right, Sesshomaru?" I urged him to say something to the girl.

"Mmh." Was all we got. I sighed and turned back to Rin.

"If she doesn't then oh well. You did what you could so whatever happens isn't your fault, ok?"

"Ok." Rin's little voice sounded so sad and uncertain that it made me want to protect her from all the bad things the world had to offer. What was such a small child doing with demons anyways? Why was she not in a village? If her last one was burnt down, or attacked, then she should have gone to the nearest village and find shelter there. She was a smart girl. I knew she could have figured it out.

But all I did was walk past her and put my hand on her head before it slid off. "You did good, Rin. Now the best thing you can do is stay by her side."

* * *

Sesshomaru let us stay for one more day as he patrolled the area. If the woman did not wake up by then, then we would leave her there. The sun had already begun to set.

Rin was absolutely frantic about waking her up. She shook her, slapped, pinched her. She even doused her in water. Nothing seemed to work. The woman wasn't dead, but she was unconscious. It seemed like her mind didn't want her to wake up. Like she was trapped in it.

Poor Rin had become my most common thought. She tried so hard to save her but nothing was working. I almost felt anger towards the woman for not waking up.

 _Poor Rin._

We were setting off, Rin and I sitting on Ah-Un's back with her head hanging low and Jaken not saying a word. The mood was heavy and depressing until I heard a faint, "Where am I?" Rin had not heard it. But if I did, it meant that Sesshomaru did too.

All I did was give Sesshomaru a quick look from the corner of my eye, catching his attention. I could see his eyes roll slightly before his head dipped down, a motion that Rin did not see.

I swung myself off of the demon and briskly walked towards the cave's opening. Rin's eyes followed me. I growled to myself.

 _Boy, this woman sure has timing._

I was not quite as I stopped into the cave. The moment the woman heard me, she quickly spun her head around, making her silky black hair blind her for a moment. But, when her hair fell back down, she could see me. I was covering my ears the next moment I knew.

Her scream was piercing and filled with terror. "Could you _not_?!" I yelled with my eyes squinted. "I'm not here to kill you!"

The woman continued to scream, much to my discomfort. I wasn't even able to pick up the patter of Rin's footsteps as she ran into the cave and to the woman.

"Please! Don't scream! She's not going to hurt you!" Rin said hurriedly as the woman's scream died down.

"But, she's a demon. Of course she will hurt me!" Her voice was beginning to raise and I tightened my hands around my pointed ears. I was starting to get very annoyed with this human.

"She won't, I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Rin," I growled and lowered my hands with caution. I was regretting my act of kindness when I saved the annoying woman.

Rin didn't even look at me before repeating herself, "she won't hurt you."

I sniffed and walked outside to where Sesshomaru leaned against a tree. I could see his brilliant white hair snag on the jagged bark, but it still didn't deform its beauty.

"Lord Sesshomaru," I called out to him. He slightly opened his golden Amber eyes and looked in my direction. I took his one raised eyebrow as a que to continue. "Rin is tending to the woman. Do we wait or leave now? And do we leave her here or drop her off at a village? Knowing Rin, she won't want to leave the annoying human behind."

"Her scream was even bothersome from here," Sesshomaru growled. "Rin may take Ah-Un to the nearest village and drop the woman off."

Jaken had been silently watching us as we conversed until his name was called. "Jaken," Sesshomaru smoothly said.

"Ah! Yes, Milord?" Jaken's croaklishly, squeakish voice rang out.

"Go with Rin. You," Sesshomaru said and looked back at me without waiting for Jaken's response, "you can either come with me or go with Rin. Your choice."

"I don't think I can stand anymore screams. And I don't think the woman can stand being around me anymore," my voice faltered slightly with the last sentence. I had done nothing to her, and yet she already saw me as a harmful creature. I knew perfectly well that I was not an innocent demon, but I was hurt by her reaction and did not want to be near her if that was what I was going to receive. Although, now I was wary of all other demons, besides the group I was currently with.

Sesshomaru nodded as I cast my eyes downward. I silently found myself sitting next to Sesshomaru's leaning form against the tree. I could feel him tense and look down at me with a glare, but I didn't look up at him. I didn't react as I played with a stick in the dirt. Jaken began to shout at me about sitting in such close proximity to Sesshomaru, but I didn't care. My mind was busy with memories I was trying to forget, and Ignoring everything kept me from lashing out.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru warned, and I could finally begin to see why Rin was so attached to him. I could feel my glower soften, if only slightly, as I continued to skewer leaves with a stick.

* * *

Sesshomaru and I could hear Rin trying to convince the woman to come out of the cave with her. But she was very reluctant due to the fact that there were four demons outside. Rin's protests that we weren't dangerous made me smile sadly.

 _Oh, Rin. Don't try lying to her if you lie to yourself about that._

Finally, at almost midday, Rin led the woman out of the cave by the hand slowly, showering her with encouraging words.

I looked up from my row of impaled leaves on sticks when Sesshomaru shifted beside me on my right. His kimono tickled my bare arm but I didn't bother to move away. It felt like it was the only source of companionship I would ever receive. As strange as it was.

Rin was afraid of me and Jaken wasn't fond of me. Sesshomaru didn't come across me like the companionistic type either. Ah-Un was a mount.

I let my blue eyes meet the woman's green ones and I could see her jaw tighten. Then I watched as her eyes looked up to the beautiful demon next to me and widened. I knew exactly what was going through her mind, as the same thing had happened to me.

He was unlike other demons with his porcelain skin and snow-white hair. His golden eyes and purple markings accentuated his face to a degree that made him hard to look away from. He didn't look emotionless to me as he did to others, though. All I saw was a demon who had seen too many battles and learned how to survive them with little damage done as possible. He was tall and proud, but most of all, he felt dangerous.

But danger didn't scare me anymore. It excited me.

 _I have nothing to lose and everything to gain. Might as well take chances._

"Rin," I called out to the girl. Her cute head turned to look at me.

"Yes, Akane-chan?"

"Take Ah-Un and drop the woman off at the nearest village. Jaken's going with you. We'll meet up later," I explained without a pause in breath. I looked back down, the woman's look of fear making me hate myself.

 _I used to be a proud wolf. Now look at me. I don't have a pack and everyone fears me without good reasoning._

I looked up at Sesshomaru with those thoughts. He too, did not have a pack that I knew of, but dog demons weren't the type of demons who had packs anyways. He was however, a demon that was feared of, and that made me feel less alone.

 _It obviously doesn't mean as much to him as it does to you._

And I didn't care, because it made me feel better anyways.

I helped Rin onto Ah-Uh, as well as Jaken, who continued to hit me on the head with his staff until I had set him down upon the mount. "Take care, Rin," I gave her a small smile and reached out to lay my hand on her head like before but it was slapped away.

"You will _not_ touch this little girl with those filthy hands of yours," the human woman snarled, startling Rin, Jaken, and I.

I glared at her and looked at my hands. "Excuse you, _human_ , but my hands are fairly clean."

"Metaphorically, _demon_. Your hands are filthy with the blood of the people you've killed. But I suppose stupid creatures like you can't tell the difference."

 _I want to kill her. Rin, please forgive me, but she will be dirtying my hands further, as they cannot be cleaned of their sins._

"Sorry Rin," I mumbled only loud enough for her to hear. My hands reached out for the woman's neck instantly, but an arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me back. My back and head collided with Sesshomaru's chest lightly as Ah-Un lifted into the air, out of reach.

"Don't do stupid things," Sesshomaru muttered before releasing me.

"Is she stupid?" I spluttered with anger. "I didn't think she was so reckless as to anger a demon. A demon that is _in range of killing her_ , might I add." I huffed with annoyance before noticing that Sesshomaru had began to walk away. I knew he heard me, but I still felt a little ignored. I quieted down and began to follow closely behind him.

It was just him and I, for the time being.


End file.
